Sem título
by BlackSakuyamon
Summary: Um experimento.


- Ela não vai conseguir, vai?

Houve risos debochados.

- Claro que não! Olhe para _ela_.

Kruguer Natsuki sentiu seu estômago torcer. As palavras de raiva que queria gritar para aquele grupo ficou presa em sua garganta. Engoliu com dificuldade e procurou sair o mais rápido possível dos risinhos e das palavras cruéis.

- Você vai ver. Depois da luta, só vai sobrar restos dela.

Mais risos. Não importava para onde tentasse correr ou se esconder, sempre, em algum canto, havia alguém cochichando sobre ela e o pior: sempre eram palavras de mau agouro, sempre predizendo sua derrota da pior maneira possível. Haviam cartazes ao redor da escola com desenhos dela depois da derrota e aquilo a fazia ter vontade de vomitar.

O sinal tocou. Começava o primeiro horário: as aulas de combate, mas Natsuki não iria. Tudo que precisava era silêncio e solidão. Sem pessoas a olhando com malicia ou dó. Só um lugar tranquilo onde pudesse respirar e pensar um pouco, talvez pudesse terminar um livro que tinha começado a ler antes de toda essa bagunça.

Normalmente, os guardas não deixavam ninguém faltar às aulas, mas como Natsuki teria a tal luta, ela era dispensada de seus deveres. Se fosse pega, era só argumentar que precisava de um tempo para se preparar. Seria fácil. Abaixou os olhos e trincou os dentes quando viu um cartaz escrito: "Kruguer, agora sabemos por que sua mãe te deixou!".

Eram palavras cruéis e ela se questionava se eles sequer desconfiavam do quão doloroso era. Provavelmente não. Os humanos costumam ser bastante cruéis mesmo não tendo noção da dor que eles infligem em alguém, ou talvez sabiam e isso deixava tudo mais delicioso. Vá se saber.

Kruger Natsuki não era alguém especial na escola. Na verdade, até duas semanas ela era ninguém. Só mais um rosto irreconhecível que tinha sido mandada para treinar na "Academia Fuuka para jovens especiais". Realmente especiais. Fuuka recolhia todo tipo esquisito e diferente, os treinava, depois os usava, tanto no exército da Rainha, como futuros treinadores e até mesmo para serem suicidas no reconhecimento das terras a Leste. Ou seja, se alguém tinha algum tipo de habilidade especial, seja poder criar fogo ou ter uma mente brilhante, Fuuka o usaria em seus planos em prol do "melhor para o reino". Natsuki não pôde optar sobre ir a Fuuka, mas ela se recusara a fazer qualquer teste, a participar das aulas de combate, de magia e de transformação. Aos olhos dos professores, Natsuki era uma rebelde sem habilidade; aos olhos dos outros alunos, ela era alguém que não pertencia a aquele lugar e ela concordava.

Fuuka não era um lugar para se amar, ela resmungava, mas Fumi, a Rainha e Sarah, a atual diretora de Fuuka, se recusavam a deixa-la voltar para casa. Até os professores tentaram, mas elas recusaram. Ninguém soube o porquê, mas ninguém também insistiu.

Sorriu, pela primeira vez, em semanas quando chegou ao "seu lugar secreto". Ao redor da escola, havia um grande jardim que ficava sempre florido, mas o cheiro, muito forte, afugentava os alunos. Sinceramente, Natsuki nunca gostara do cheiro ou do jardim, o seu objetivo era uma árvore, muito antiga, que se erguia depois do jardim, quase no inicio do bosque que rodeava a escola.

Sentou-se apoiando as costas na árvore e fechou os olhos, sentindo a brisa fria a acariciar. Às vezes sentia falta da neve e do frio do Norte, onde crescera e vivera por anos, outras, quando podia ver o sol, sentia-se feliz por estar naquele lugar. Era raro, mas acontecia.

Todo ano, Fuuka fazia uma competição. Os alunos, que eram divididos pela sua área de especialidade, eram postos juntos numa semana de lutas e desafios terríveis que resultavam em mortes, às vezes até propositais. Os únicos que podiam participar eram alunos que estivessem quase formando, pertencentes aos 2 últimos anos de formação e infelizmente, Natsuki agora pertencia a esse grupo. Duas semanas atrás ocorreu a inauguração dos jogos no grande Salão da escola e a presença era obrigatória, portanto Natsuki foi... Com o som no ouvido e um livro, mas foi.

Sarah, a diretora, colocava os nomes de todos os alunos dos dois últimos anos no Grande Cálice, enfeitiçado pela própria Rainha e o Cálice escolhia os nomes dos sortudos a participar da semana de Glória Eterna. Ninguém se surpreendeu quando todo Conselho Estudantil foi escolhido nem mesmo quando outros estudantes bem talentosos também foram chamados, mas todos se surpreenderam quando o nome de Natsuki saiu do cálice. Todo mundo, com a exceção da Rainha e da Diretora.

- Malditas... – sussurrou quando a imagem de Sarah e Fumi veio a sua mente.

Tentara argumentar com Sarah, mas a Diretora não lhe deu ouvidos:

- " Você tem três escolhas: Ou você foge e se torna a covarde da escola; ou você perde de propósito, se tornando uma piada, isso se você não morrer... Ou, você ganha."

Tentara marcar uma reunião com Fumi, mas a secretária da Rainha já tinha uma mensagem preparada para ela:

- "A mensagem da Rainha diz: "Seja forte. Você realmente pensou que poderia escapar do seu destino? Ninguém consegue correr tanto." E é só."

Tentara apelar para a "toda-justa" Haruka, que assim como muitos da escola a detestavam por ter sido escolhida e não deu certo:

- "O que?! Está tentando fugir? Não seja covarde, Kruger! Perca com honra e não fugindo!"

No fim, ela foi deixada a própria sorte numa escola em que todos os alunos a desprezavam. Nem sequer tinha amigos para ajuda-la quando as provocações ficavam mais fortes! Nem o Conselho Estudantil conseguia fazer os insultos pararem. Era revoltante.

Estava sozinha. Completamente sozinha. Mas não importava, ela não seria um peão na mão da Rainha. Ela não seria controlada por um "destino". Foi uma decisão tomada no dia que os guardas a tiraram da casa de seu pai... Não, talvez até antes disso, quando sua mãe voltara para o ex-marido e a sua primeira filha.

Ela nunca vira o pai chorar tanto.

Não há como impedir a vida ou a morte e até a formatura, ela seria uma escrava da Rainha, mas isso acabaria ali mesmo. Aguentara 8 anos daquilo, oito anos sozinha, oito anos ouvindo insultos, dos alunos e dos professores; oito anos vendo a mãe a ignorar; Oito longos anos. Tempo demais para ser ignorado, tempo demais para ser jogado fora.

- Eu não vou jogar seu jogo. – sussurrava para si mesma. – Eu aguentei oito anos.

Seriam dois longos anos se ela perdesse... Ou talvez não. A resolução de não ser controlada pela Rainha era muito maior do que seu orgulho. Se continuasse daquele jeito, fraca, não oferecendo nada de interessante aos nobres e ao exército, então não tinha chances de efetivação. Era só esperar a dispensa e voltar ao Norte, ver seu velho depois de anos e talvez, começar a viajar o mundo... Seria bom.

- Eu podia ver o mar. – e tal pensamento colocou um sorriso no seu rosto pelo resto da manhã.

Não queria glória eterna, não queria morrer pelo país ou pela Rainha, não queria viver de aparências ou sequer ter que conviver com os nobres. Natsuki veio de um pai simples e ela também era simples. Seu sonho era ver o mundo, viajar e conhecer tudo que poderia. Usara esses oito anos para aprender línguas e culturas através da biblioteca, seu porto seguro.

Não iria ser um peão num jogo de poderes.

O almoço fora terrível assim como nas últimas semanas. Ouvia gritos, xingos, brincadeiras de mau gosto, mas via o oceano em sua mente, via a neve do Norte e o rosto de seu pai, via os lobos brincando, via o mundo que a esperava, mas para isso tinha que manter o controle. Tinha que se fazer de inocente e por mais que destruísse seu ego, fraca. Era uma necessidade.

No meio dos xingos, ela soube que também recebia muitos olhares de pena e ela os odiava tanto quanto os xingos. A mesa dos populares, onde agora sentava os mais fortes dos escolhidos para o torneio, não se manifestava no bullying que ocorria com ela.

Tokiha Mai a olhava com uma pena quase maternal, mas ficava calada; Yuuki Nao já gritara com ela muitas vezes para reagir; Suzushiro Haruka tinha desprezo em seu rosto; Kanzaki Reito parecia impassível e sempre sorria; Alyssa Searss, que a olhava com raiva e pena e Fujino Shizuru que a olhava com algo que Natsuki nunca conseguiu decifrar. Os outros pareciam não ter uma opinião quanto a aquilo,

Comia em silêncio com a música alta em seus ouvidos e procurava ignorar tudo. A pena e o desprezo. Era tudo temporário. Tinha que manter em mente o plano, se não colocaria tudo a perder.

Saiu da lanchonete e novamente foi para o lugar secreto. Ouvia aplausos e gritos felizes atrás de si, mas os ignorava. A tarde chegaria e a luta também.

Ela perderia, ficaria um tempo na enfermaria e seria muito provocada depois, mas eles esqueceriam. Esse foi o bom de ser a primeira a lutar. Quando Shizuru lutasse, ninguém mais se lembraria dela e tudo voltaria ao normal. Pelo menos, esperava isso.

- Kruger Natsuki! – abriu os olhos. Seu nome tinha sido chamado pelo microfone da escola. – Etori Satoshi!

Satoshi era um dos garotos mais famosos da escola e era filho do professor de combate.

- A luta não será mais às 15 horas! – ela arregalou os olhos, aterrorizada. – Será mais tarde, às 20 horas.

- Não! – exclamou para ninguém em particular.

20 horas?! A noite? Numa noite de lua cheia?

Sem pensar, saiu correndo em direção a diretoria. A Rainha e a Diretora não tinham noção do que tinham acabado de fazer. Lutar com sol, não tem problema, mas com uma lua e sem poção? Não, eles estavam loucos!

Assim que foram escolhidos, os guardas da Rainha foram de quarto em quarto confiscando tudo de estranho que viam. Todo tipo de poção estava banida da luta e com desespero, ela os vira jogar fora tudo. Tudo que ela podia usar para se acalmar.

Abriu a porta do escritório da Diretora abruptamente e mal percebera os olhares assustados e curiosos do Conselho Estudantil.

- Você não pode fazer isso!

Sarah piscou e respirou fundo, calmamente.

- Está feito, Kruger-san.

- Desfaça. – respondeu. Estava se irritando muito. Seu rosto estava avermelhado e seus olhos, sempre tão verdes, estavam escurecendo.

- Está ficando com raiva? – indagou divertida.

Kruger respirou fundo e apertou o punho. Sentia seu corpo pulsar.

- Isso é bom. Até hoje nada conseguiu te tirar do sério, mesmo com seu temperamento tão terrível. Então, fique com raiva de mim. – ela provocou. Levantou-se da cadeira de couro e olhou Natsuki.

Natsuki começou a tremer e ela soube que estava perdendo o controle. Levou uma das mãos até a cabeça e começou a massageá-la. Sempre que ficava com raiva, sua cabeça parecia explodir.

- "Pense no oceano." – pensou – "Pense nos lobos, na neve, no mundo que veremos... Acalme-se".

Respirou fundo e sentiu-se reganhando controle. Sarah, estranhamente chateada, sentou novamente. Os outros na sala se mantinham em silêncio.

- Não foi uma escolha minha. – disse a diretora – A Nossa Rainha ligou e pediu para adiar a luta e eu obedeci.

- Você é louca. – afirmou. Alguém soltou um grito surpreso. – Você e a Rainha.

- Talvez sejamos. – respondeu sorrindo.

- Eu não me responsabilizo então.

Não adiantava. A Diretora não a escutaria. Ninguém a escutaria.

Iria se isolar o resto da tarde. Tinha que estar completamente calma para a luta. Felizmente as primeiras lutas nunca eram televisionadas, então as chances de algum alto cargo do exército se interessar pelo primeiro round eram pequenas, quase inexistentes. Iria se isolar. Não havia mais nada que a deixaria mais feliz do que finalmente acabar com aquilo. Satoshi era um ótimo lutador, poderia fingir inconsciência depois de uns três golpes, depois seria só paz, até a Diretora seria obrigada a deixa-la em paz depois daquilo.

- " Não os mostre o que você pode fazer, Natsuki." – implorara seu pai na noite em que fora levada. – "Não importa o que, jamais deixe-os te controlar."

Lembrando-se de seu passado, Natsuki passou a tarde vagando pela floresta procurando por sua muito perdida paz.

- O que está pensando? – indagou Reito, curioso. Os olhos amarelos brilhando.

Shizuru suspirou.

- Kruger-san.

O rapaz pareceu surpreso com a resposta. Não só ele...

- Kruger?! – exclamou Tomoe. Tentava mascarar seus ciúmes, mas a força desnecessária com que agarrava sua caneta provava o contrário.

- Eu também tenho pensado nela. – comentou Mai, enquanto suspirava.

- Eh? – indagou Tate com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Tsc, ela vai ficar bem. – disse Nao digitando algo no seu novo celular. Parecia entediada, como sempre.

- Por que acha isso? – indagou Mai a olhando.

- Eu não concordo. – intrometeu-se Haruka cruzando os braços – Estamos falando de Satoshi. Eu já o vi lutar: forte e muito bem treinado.

Nao colocou o celular na mesa.

- Digamos que eu tenha um senso de sobrevivência muito aguçado.

- Eh? O que isso quer dizer? – indagou Tate fechando o seu caderno de anotação. – Kruger não luta.

- Exato! – exclamou Haruka batendo na mesa. – Quem não luta, perde!

A ruiva suspirou e tentou se explicar para Mai, ignorando completamente Haruka.

- Eu sei com quem eu posso me encrencar e com quem eu não posso. Kruger pode não lutar, mas toda vez que nos esbarramos, eu arrepio.

- Há outras explicações para isso. – disse Reito com um sorriso maroto.

Shizuru riu.

- É sério! – exclamou. – É o mesmo sentimento que eu tenho quando olho para Mikoto. Significa que elas são bem mais perigosas do que imaginamos.

- Ahhh, não sei, se Kruguer fosse tão forte – começou Tate – ela já teria dado um jeito com todo esse abuso, não?

Nao não soube o que responder. Claro, Kruguer poderia acabar com aquilo rapidamente, mas ela escolhia ignorar. Por quê?

- Talvez, ela só não queira se envolver. – comentou Shizuru. Estava de braços cruzados e olhava pela janela. – A impressão que eu tenho é que ela não quer saber daqui, de lutar, de Fuuka, da Rainha, ela é do tipo que não se mistura. Parece alguém que não pertence aqui. E se ela já sabe disso? E se tudo que ela quer é ir embora?

- Ela pode ir. – respondeu Tate franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Não pode. – disse Tomoe fuzilando Tate com o olhar. – Até a graduação ninguém pode simplesmente ir embora. Depois, se não escolhido pela Rainha, a pessoa está livre para seguir seu caminho.

- É esse o meu argumento. – continuou Shizuru. Tomoe abriu um sorriso satisfeito. Nao olhou para o lado, enjoada. – E se Kruger-san não quer ser escolhida? Acho que durante todos esses anos, ela tem estado apagada de propósito para ninguém percebê-la.

Mai assentiu e tentou completar, mas Haruka a interrompeu.

- Não tem lógica! – exclamou a loira – Por que alguém escolheria o anonimato se pode ser tornar um dos grandes guerreiros da Rainha?!

Ela não entendia. Glórias e riquezas eternas esperam os escolhidos, quem seria estúpido o suficiente para negar isso?!

- Nem todo mundo gosta de atenção. – disse Mai – pelo que sei, Kruger veio de um vilarejo muito simples, acho que o pai dela é dono de um pequeno bar.

- E daí? – indagou Tate – todos sabemos que o Conselheiro Real era filho de fazendeiros e olha onde ele está agora.

- Mas Natsuki é diferente.

Todos se viraram para Alyssa, que ainda escrevia no caderno.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – indagou Mai. Shizuru também olhou para a loira que sempre tinha se mantido em silêncio quando se tratava de Kruger.

- Natsuki é do tipo de espírito que deseja a liberdade. Não é sobre glória ou riqueza, e sim sobre ser controlada ou não. – virou a página. Não desviou os olhos das palavras que escrevia. – O Conselheiro tem glória e riqueza, mas em troca disso ele deve viver de uma forma. É uma obrigação. Ele foi obrigado a ignorar os amigos que cresceram com ele, a abandonar a mulher para quem jurara amor eterno e até a sua única filha. É um fardo muito pesado e Natsuki sabe disso. Alguém, como ela, que cresceu na floresta e na liberdade, abomina o estilo de vida nobre.

- E por causa disso ela prefere ser humilhada aqui? – indagou Tomoe descrente.

Alyssa a olhou com ódio.

- Humilhada? Você acha que é isso? Daqui a alguns anos, nós estaremos indo morrer pelos nobres, seremos chamadas de heróis e nossos corpos vão apodrecer nos campos de batalha. Provavelmente seremos comida de abutres e outros animais que se alimentam de carcaça, isso é o que eu chamo de humilhação. Natsuki, bem, ela estará viajando por ai. Feliz. Sem ter que morrer por um bando de hipócritas gordos e fedidos. Talvez, com uma família feliz e um cachorro. Podemos ser lembrados pela história por algum tempo, mas jamais seremos tão felizes quanto ela será ou quanto qualquer outro que, esperto como ela, conseguir se safar daqui.

Ninguém respondeu. A loira voltou a sua tarefa como se jamais tivesse aberto a boca. O último sinal do dia tocou: eram 17 horas e o sol estava se pondo.

- Bem, - começou Reito. – eu vou voltar aos meus aposentos. A luta começara logo.

Tate se espreguiçou e disse que também iria. Só Mai e Shizuru que pareciam ainda estarem perdidas em pensamentos.

- Não precisa ficar com vergonha, Alyssa. – disse Nao com um sorriso maroto – Eu acho que ficaria com raiva também se falassem mal do sangue do meu sangue.

E jogando a mochila por cima dos ombros, saiu da sala com um: "Até logo, perdedores."

Alyssa resmungava algo em uma língua nórdica e seguiu Nao. Olhou para Mai e Shizuru e abriu um pequeno sorriso.

- Acho melhor irmos também. – disse Shizuru se levantando. Ainda estava preocupada.

- Espero que dê tudo certo. – disse Mai.- Eu me arrependo de nunca ter conversado com ela.

Shizuru não respondeu. Só assentiu e olhou para a janela mais uma vez.

- Está decidido. – afirmou Mai se levantando – depois de hoje, eu vou conversar com Kruger-san, definitivamente.

Shizuru a olhou surpresa.

- Está comigo nessa? – perguntou para a Kaichou abrindo um sorriso.

Shizuru riu e assentiu. Depois da luta, elas conversariam com Natsuki, definitivamente.

Tentara se acalmar, mas não deu muito certo. O sol se pôs e a hora chegou.

Ela suspirou, tentada a simplesmente ficar na floresta.

- Natsuki Kruger, por favor, se apresente na arena central.

Lentamente, ela começou a andar. Conseguia a ver a lua calmamente se erguendo, como se lhe dando a chance de fugir, de fazer aquela palhaçada acabar, mas ela não podia. Para onde fugiria? Teria que enfrentar Satoshi e rezar para não perder a calma.

Ao contrário do que parecia, Natsuki sempre teve um temperamento terrível e forte. Tanto que no começo, ela teve que ficar numa escola diferente destinada a alunos incontroláveis. Lá, eles sabiam o que ela podia fazer, lá ninguém falaria tanta coisa como esses alunos da escola central, mas não podia culpa-los. Depois que percebera o jogo, depois que entendera que poderia escapar se fizesse as coisas certas, Natsuki começou a mudar. Não perdia tanto a calma mais. As explosões diminuíram e em alguns meses estava na unidade central com muitos olhos a examinando. Mas o tempo passa, outros mais interessantes começaram a surgir e ela fora jogada no esquecimento, de onde não fazia muita questão de sair.

Queria sua liberdade mais do que tudo. E isso a ajudou a ignorar as vaias quando entrou na arena. Satoshi ria enquanto os insultos ficavam mais chulos. Ela fechou os olhos e pôde ver seu lugar especial, depois via as pequenas cidades do norte, se tentasse mesmo podia sentir o cheiro de um ensopado de Faisão.

- O mundo é nosso. – sussurrou. – Serão só dois anos. Podemos conseguir.

Não escutava mais nada. Era uma boa técnica que a permitia se isolar do mundo.

_Já aguentamos demais._

- Só mais um pouco. – conseguia se sentir relaxar.

_Não sei se aguentarei por mais tempo._

- Iremos, sempre.

- ESTÃO PRONTOS?!

Abriu os olhos e viu Satoshi em posição de luta. Olhou ao redor e viu a arena cheia, tanto de estudantes quanto de espectadores. A Rainha estava ao lado da Diretora rodeada de pessoas que ela não soube nem quis saber quem eram. As duas a olhavam com expectativa.

Concentrou-se nas batidas lentas e ritmadas de seu coração.

_Tal humilhação é demais._

- Jamais é demais.

- Ei, Kruger, com quem está falando? – indagou Satoshi com um sorriso debochado.

Ela não respondeu.

- Talvez com você mesma, não é como se você tivesse mais alguém.

Houve risos, mas ela não ligou.

_Eu quero arrancar a língua desse verme. Eu quero sangue._

A lua brilhava. A lua cheia. Natsuki olhava para o chão.

- Eu normalmente não bato em garotas, então eu vou fazer isso rápido, tudo bem? – indagou o rapaz com quase pena. – Não sei o que deu neles para nos fazer lutar.

_Talvez eles estejam nos fazendo um sacrifício. _

- Não fale isso.

No meio dos gritos, Satoshi só via os lábios dela se mexerem, mas não importava.

_Eu sempre quis um sacrifício humano. Eu sempre quis ser um Deus._

- COMECEM! – declarou o juiz, o pai de Satoshi.

O rapaz não pensou duas vezes. Iria dar um soco, um tão forte que a faria ter dificuldade de se levantar, e a luta iria acabar.

O soco foi certeiro no estômago. Natsuki caiu de joelhos, tossindo, abraçava seu tronco pateticamente e lutava para respirar.

Mais gritos e risos. Satoshi não disse nada. Ela poderia ter tentado desviar de alguma forma, mas nada. Nenhum movimento.

- Acha que é uma brincadeira, Kruger?! – exclamou com raiva – Não estou brincando. Isso é uma luta!

_Olhe para a lua. Olhe para nossa mãe. Ela chora._

- Não. – Respondeu. Satoshi a olhou. – Não quero olhar para ela.

O rapaz franziu o cenho.

- Ela quem, Kruger? – olhou para a multidão. No lado dos nobres, ele vira Saeko Searrs ao lado da filha, Alyssa e do marido, John. – Sua mãe? Não quer que ela te veja assim?!

Saeko desviou os olhos, enquanto Alyssa olhava para eles firmemente.

_Olhe para nossa Deusa. Nossa Mãe. Não foi para isso que ela nos salvou. Não quero ser humilhado por um humano. Não mais._

- Calado! – exclamou. – Você não entende.

- Não entendo o que? Que você é fraca e patética? O que está fazendo aqui, Kruger? Você não tem poderes, tem? O que está fazendo aqui?

_Entendo sim. Lutar contra o destino é diferente de recusá-lo._

- Eu quero liberdade.

- Do que você está falando?! – ele estava vermelho de raiva e a atacou.

Chutava-a diversas vezes enquanto vociferava algo que ela não conseguiu entender.

_Só seremos livres vivos. Olhe para nossa mãe. Olhe para nossa Deusa. Ela chora. Chora por que estamos sofrendo._

_- _Eu só quero paz. – sussurrou. Os chutes a marcavam, mas ela não gritava ou gemia. Era como se não a machucasse de fato.

Na plateia, Saeko levantou, mas Alyssa a segurou pelo braço.

- Veja.

A mulher olhou para o marido, que também assentiu.

- Ela precisa disso. – ele afirmou.

Sentou-se novamente e olhou para arena, onde o assalto continuava.

Mai tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas enquanto o resto do Conselho Estudantil estava com raiva.

- Por que não cancelam essa maldita luta?! – exclamou Tate transtornado – Isso é um massacre.

- LUTE, KRUGER! – Haruka levantou-se – FAÇA ALGUMA COISA!

Os risos não continuavam, pois a reação do Conselho fazia alguns alunos mudarem de conceito.

_Eles não vão nos deixar ir. Você sabe. Tudo isso é inútil._

_- _Resistir...

_Não. Olhe para a lua. Para nossa mãe. Ela nos deu a vida._

_-_ Você me enoja! – exclamou com um último chute.

Ela abriu os olhos e com temor, percebeu que ele a tinha empurrado. Estava deitada e olhava para a enorme lua branca que brilhava. Sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

- _Mor. – _ela sussurrou. – Me desculpe, mas eu quero...

- Kruger! – era a Diretora. Todos a olharam. – Pelo menos uma pessoa de cada família deve entrar no exército. Se você não for chamada, teremos que ir atrás do seu irmão.

_Não do sangue do meu sangue! Não se atreva!_

Ela sentiu seu coração apertar.

Seu velho tinha se casado dois anos atrás e eles tinham um filho. Um garoto. Natsu, uma homenagem a ela.

- "Estamos ansiosos para você conhece-lo." – dizia a carta. – "Então, volte logo."

- Você não pode fazer isso. – respondeu trincando os dentes. Levantou-se com facilidade, os hematomas pareciam sumir. – Ele é o orgulho do meu pai. Isso irá mata-los! – gritou.

Ignorou Satoshi e a todos que a olhavam.

- São as leis. – se não estivesse longe, Natsuki veria a tristeza em seus olhos azuis.

_NÃO SE ATREVA!_

A voz gritava. Natsuki já podia sentir a dor de cabeça.

_NÃO MEXA MAIS COM A MINHA ALCATÉIA._

Estava vermelha e sentia seu corpo arder.

- Norte. Neve. – tentava se controlar. Tinha. Mas estava com tanta raiva.

_JAMAIS TOQUE EM OUTRO COM O MEU SANGUE._

- Então, você é realmente covarde. – afirmou Satoshi. – Vai deixar seu irmão nesse inferno? Você sabe que ele vai ser tão provocado quanto você, não é?

Ela sabia. Eles partilhavam do mesmo nome. Os professores se lembrariam. Só de pensar no pequeno ouvindo tudo aquilo fazia seu sangue arder.

- Além de fracos, são covardes.

- Faça-o parar. – olhou para Sarah, que recusou enquanto balançava a cabeça.

- Eu vou acabar logo com isso. Seu sangue não é digno.

Natsuki sentiu algo quebrar dentro dela. Voltou para o chão, enquanto todo seu corpo queimava. A dor era insuportável. Era como se alguém a tivesse jogado no inferno. Cada célula doía e se esticava. Sentia seus ossos se alargarem, seus dentes começaram a pulsar e por um momento, ficara completamente cega enquanto seus novos olhos se ajustavam a claridade.

Ouvia os sons da roupa se rasgando e não havia mais risos, e sim gritos de terror. Seus ossos se remodelavam, tomando uma nova forma e tudo queimava. A dor era tanta que sua consciente costumava sumir. Tudo que restava era o corpo remodelado e a besta furiosa.

- _Nós somos Deuses. – _a voz saia distorcida e muito rouca. – _ Nosso sangue é puro e digno. Somos filhos da lua e nossa mãe chora pela nossa humilhação._

Satoshi olhava aterrorizado o local onde há segundos estava Natsuki. Seus olhos estavam fixos no enorme e negro lobo que se portavam em duas patas.

- _Humano, você será meu sacrifício a lua. Eu anseio por sangue. – _Seus olhos vermelhos o encaravam com fome. – _Você será minha primeira refeição depois de muitos anos._

- Você quer me comer, seu monstro?! – gritou.

O silêncio era mortal e ele viu que estavam todos assustados demais até para ajuda-lo.

A besta não respondeu, só o encarou como a presa que era. Satoshi não ficou parado, invocou uma rajada de fogo e a disparou contra o gigantesco lobo, mas não parou por ai, lançou gelo, ar, mais fogo, magma e terra. Usara dos piores e mais letais feitiços que conseguia, por fim parou, exausto demais para continuar. O lugar da besta estava em chamas e ele riu.

- Nem um ser resistiria. Acabem com a luta. – A arena pareceu respirar, mas durou pouco.

- _Humano._

Os feitiços sumiram. As chamas se extinguiram e o lobo permanecia no mesmo lugar, na mesma posição, com os terríveis olhos vermelhos o encarando.

- _Acha que isso vai me derrotar? EU, a cria da Lua? Eu, uma divindade encarnada? Suas magias humanas são patéticas._

Satoshi, desesperado, mandou outra rajada de fogo.

A criatura não sentiu, nem o machucou.

- _Suas palavras nos deixaram com raiva e seus atos de insubordinação nos enfurecem._

O que aconteceu foi rápido, muito rápido. Num momento o lobo estava em duas patas o ameaçando e no momento seguinte, Satoshi estava entre seus dentes. Sangue encharcava a arena.

O rapaz gritava de dor e se debatia, mas o lobo se divertia. Jogou-o para longe e Satoshi começou a se arrastar para algum lugar.

- _Nosso pai humano costumava dizer para não brincarmos com a comida. – _Em quatro patas, o lobo, novamente, se colocou em posição de ataque. – _Estou com muita fome._

Antes que pudesse pular novamente no rapaz apavorado, tentáculos de luz o agarraram pelo pescoço e patas. Soltou um grunhido irritado e libertou seus braços, logo outros tentáculos surgiram e se enrolaram no seu tórax e patas traseiras.

A Diretora pulou na arena e tirou Satoshi, ensanguentado, de perto da besta faminta enquanto os ataques de Fumi o mantinham preso.

- Acalme-se. – Um contorno humano de luz surgiu na arena e os tentáculos sumiram. A Rainha Fumi com seus curtos cabelos rosas e sorriso gentil apareceu calmamente diante da besta. – Acho que já nos provou o que queria.

- _Anjo de luz_. – respondeu a besta. – _O sacrifício..._

_- _Você terá o que comer, te garanto. – disse a Rainha. – É bom saber que mesmo depois de tanto tempo em controle, você ainda é forte.

- _Nós somos sempre fortes. – _respondeu parecendo insultado.

- Claro. – respondeu a rainha sorrindo – Ela te controlou bem, eu admito.

_- Queremos liberdade._

_- _Eu sei. Por isso, vocês são exatamente o que precisamos.

O lobo não respondeu. Olhou para a lua.

- _Não mais chore, Mor. Não estamos mais em dor._

_- _Ninguém consegue correr do destino tanto assim. – ela sorriu.

Ele se virou, ainda em quatro patas.

- _Irei para o dormitório. Precisamos descansar._

_- _Conversaremos amanhã.

O lobo não esperou duas vezes e sumiu. A Rainha foi envolvida por uma estranha luz e também sumira. Os espectadores ficaram calados só olhando a arena ensanguentada e se questionavam se o que tinham visto era real.


End file.
